


Сирота

by Lantwen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantwen/pseuds/Lantwen
Summary: Ханамаки сирота, выросший в интернате, каким-то чудом поступивший на бюджет в местный университет, а Иссей просто оказался его сокурсником.





	Сирота

• Ханамаки и не думал, что поступит куда-то, поэтому он заваливал разные университеты своими заявками. Когда он набрал достаточное количество балов, ему оставалось только выбрать куда именно он пойдёт.

• Но он никак не ожидал, что пройдёт на бюджет.

• После поступления все пошло не так гладко как хотелось Такахиро. Кто-то рассказал всем, что он сирота из-за чего его начали избегать и шептаться за его спиной.

• Эти слухи дошли и до Иссея. Но он не придал им должного внимания, понимая, что у каждого свои проблемы в жизни.

• Хотя в тайне очень сожалел его судьбе.

• Встретились они странным образом, столкнувшись руками при покупке последнего пирожка в столовке.

• Решив заплатить пополам, они поделили несчастный пирожок и разошлись по своим делам.

• С тех пор они начали общаться.

• Позже, к удивлению Ханамаки, они стали не разлей вода. Будто общались с самого рождения.

• Даже не смотря на то, что многого о друг друге не знали.

• Было дело, когда Иссею призналась красивая девушка, на которую запало четверть корпуса, но он отказал ей, сказав, что у него уже есть человек, которого он любит.

• Этот случай не обошёл Ханамаки и, узнав, что у Иссея есть такой человек, начал усиленно за ним следить.

• Такахиро сам не понимал, зачем он это делает, и вообще, что за странное чувство поселилось у него в груди.

• Матсукава сразу же догадался, почему его друг захотел проводить больше времени вместе и часто ловил на себе взгляды рыжеволосого.

• И кто сказал, что он сам в тайне, пока Ханамаки не видит, постоянно поглядывает на него.

• Да и вообще, с тех пор как они начали общаться, Матсукава стал неким скрытым щитом, что издалека отбивал атаки на его друга.

• После месяца "мучений" со стороны Такахиро, Иссей не выдержал и все же признался, что тем человеком, к которому он так «привязан», является сам Ханамаки.

• После того случая они стали жить вместе.

• Обоим, правда, пришлось устроится на подработку, но им вполне хватало на жизнь, ведь сиротам дают однокомнатные квартирки.

• В тесноте да не в обиде.

• Но они верили в большее, и копили на «что-то», сами не зная на что.

• Родители Иссея были изначально против их отношений, но вскоре смирились, так как поняли, что ничего они сделать не могут.

• Спустя полгода, они таки приняли их отношения. И по секрету, им даже понравился Ханамаки, так как рядом с ним их сын прямо таки начинал светиться.

• Однажды они проходили мимо детского сада, и оба как-то странно затихли, простояв как столбы минут двадцать.

• Именно после этого у них появились редкие разговоры о детях, которые становились всё чаще.

• Теперь они копили на квартиру побольше.

• Родители, узнав о их планах, втайне начали собирать деньги.

• В итоге, перед дипломными работами, у ребят уже был в разгаре ремонт в их новенькой уютной квартире.

• После универа, устроившись на полноценную работу, они усыновили девочку лет восьми.

• Она оказалась очень активной и любила подшучивать, как и её родители.

• «Мама-Хиро» и «папа-Матсу» теперь звучали ежеменутно.

• Девочка частенько спала вместе с ними, укладываясь со своей игрушкой-динозавриком (которого подарил ей дядя Ойкава) между ними, ютясь в тёплых и уютных объятьях родителей.

• А её бабушка с дедушкой часто звали их в гости, постоянно готовя всякие подарки для внучки.

• В большинстве это были интересные книги, которые девочка потом с интересом читала, успокаивая свой ураган непрерывной энергии.

• Года через два, поднакопив денег, они таки устроили свадьбу в Амстердаме, которую их маленькая непоседа записала на камеру.

• Даже спустя года, они продолжают счастливо жить.


End file.
